GUIA DE INSTITUTO
by MichelleChibi
Summary: Lucy la chica nueva del instituto, Gray el chico malo, su guía del instituto debido a un castigo ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? poco a poco comenzaran a tener una buena amistad o eso es lo que ellos creen :3


Etto este es mi primer fic de graylu *w* tenia ganas de escribir un fic de esta pareja pero no se me ocurría nada D: fue gracias a un sueño que me puse a escribir así que aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les gust recuerden dejar review 3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de** Hiro Mashima **solo los utilice para hacer una pequeña historia. :3

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

**_POV Lucy_**

Una chica rubia con un uniforme distinto al del colegio en el que se encontraba, caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del Instituto Fairy Tail, tenía una hoja en mano "_clase 3 D_" era lo que estaba impreso en la hoja al igual que un pequeño croquis que la dirigiría a su nuevo salón.

-que nervios me pregunto cómo serán mis nuevos compañeros, ¿cuánto tiempo estaré en este nuevo instituto antes de mudarme de nuevo?, ¿podré hacer amigos en esta ocasión?...- muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente.

Sin querer sus pies la llevaron al frente del salón al que se incorporaría como nueva alumna – tranquila Lucy, relájate un poco, se supone que ya estas acostumbrada a todo esto no puede ser tan malo tu nuevo grupo- se decía así misma para calmar un poco sus nervios pero al parecer era algo complicado para ella.

-bien supongo que ya es hora, entrare con mi mejor sonrisa para dar una buena impresión a todos- se dijo así misma, tomo aire, para después tomar la manija de la puesta y girarla un poco para abrirla…

**_POV normal_**

La clase se encontraba tranquila, la atención de los estudiantes se dirigía a unos aburridos mapas dibujados en el pizarrón. De repente se abrió la puerta – ¿puedo pasar?- se escuchó decir a una voz femenina, -claro pasa te estábamos esperando- dijo el profesor Gildarts.

A la clase entro una alegre chica rubia, su uniforme era distinto llamando la atención de los estudiantes, en especial la atención de un chico de cabellera rosa –es bastante linda- se escuchaba decir a mas de uno de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el aula –bienvenida, chicos de ahora en adelante ella será su nueva compañera, ¿podrías presentarte?- dijo el profesor.

-claro, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, vengo del Instituto para chicas Mermaid Heels, soy nueva en la ciudad y en este instituto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien de hoy en adelante- termino diciendo la chica con una linda sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo que esta termino su presentación entró al salón muy tranquilamente un chico bastante guapo de cabellera oscura –gray llegas tarde de nuevo- menciono el profesor bastante serio y un poco furioso. – agradezca que vine – contesto el chico en un tono bastante rebelde, sin esperarlo hubo un encuentro de miradas entre Lucy y Gray, fue como si se hubieran perdido de los demás con solo verse a los ojos pero algo los saco de sus trances.

-¡Lucy yo puedo mostrarte el instituto!- se escuchó decir bastante animado al chico de cabellera rosa –no Natsu, lo hará gray- dijo el profesor – ¿qué? ¿¡por qué yo!? Además cabeza de flama ya se ofreció - dijo bastante sorprendido el moreno tratando de librarse, -llegaste tarde de nuevo así que ese será tu castigo- contesto de manera casi inmediata el profesor, ¿s..soy un castigo? - _ -U pensaba la chica

-porque tengo que ser el niñero de la princesa- pensaba gray. -pff de acuerdo lo hare pero no demores con tus cosas de niña o dejare que te las arregles sola- termino diciendo el pelinegro para después tomar asiento al final del salón. –bien Lucy, tu lugar será alado de Natsu, por favor toma asiento.- termino por decir el profesor.

(Nota de la autora: Lucy se sentara a un lado de Natsu, detrás de Lucy se encuentra ubicado el lugar de gray)

Gildarts continuó su clase y así pasaron los minutos hasta llegar a la hora del receso el cual comenzó al momento en que sonó el timbre

Al mesabanco de la rubia de acercaron algunas chicas para darle la bienvenida. –hola Lucy me llamo Levy espero que podamos ser amigas- se acercó felizmente una chica de cabello azul al parecer era la cerebrito de la clase -bienvenida Lucy soy erza la delegada de clase- se presentó amigablemente una chica pelirroja quien se veía que era bastante seria -mucho gusto soy cana- saludo una chica castaña

Lucy se encontraba bastante alegre pues estaba haciendo nuevas amigas pero no pudo evitar ver al pelinegro quien estaba por abandonar el salón –gomenasai chicas tengo que irme charlamos mas tarde- menciono algo apenada y poniéndose de pie para después seguir a el pelinegro.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? ¿les gusto? algo corto gomen u.u para el siguiente capitulo hare todo lo posible por que sea un poco mas largo :D recuerde dejar reviews :*

TT-TT mantengan la esperanza de que gray este vivo

(o_ó)/ AMO EL GRAYLU


End file.
